Star Trek: Voyager The Tribble's Planet
by wa4lrm
Summary: They brought tribbles to Voyager from that planet only to keep multiplying on Voyager and even got beamed to Borg Ship.


**Star Trek: Voyager**   
**The Tribble's Planet**

**Disclaimer:** Captain Kathryn Janeway, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Tuvok, Commander Chakotay, Seven of Nine, Ensign Harry Kim, Neelix and Doctor from "Star Trek Voyager" are property of Paramount Pictures. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans.

Rated PG 

Captain Janeway discovered a new planet. Janeway said, "We need to beam down the Away Team to that planet." 

Tuvok reported, "I do pick up the life forms on that planet. The lifeforms appear to be almost spherical, about three to four inches in diameter. Let's beam down and check that out." 

Tom, Tuvok, Seven of Nine, and Harry arrived in the transporter room. They beamed down to that planet which had a similar atmosphere to Earth. This planet had trees, shrubs and flowers. Tribbles were crawling all over that planet. Tom picked up the tribble from a tree. It made a soothing sound. Tom said, "I think this might make a good pet." 

Seven of Nine said, "I agree with you. I wonder if Captain Janeway would let us have one." 

Tom replied, "I don't know why we couldn't just take a couple of them. There must be at least several thousands of them at this planet. Let's check with the Captain." 

Tuvok said to Janeway through transmission, "Tuvok to Janeway: We have what appears to be several thousands of furry creatures on this planet. They appear to make soothing sounds. Mr. Paris suggested that we take a couple of them with us." 

Janeway said to Tuvok through transmission, "OK, we'll take them. We are going to beam all of you directly to Sick Bay to make sure they don't carry any disease." 

Each one of four took one tribble with them. One tribble had tan color fur; another one had white fur; the third had a black and white coat and the fourth had tan and white fur. Tuvok said, "Four to beam up." 

After they had all gotten beamed up to Voyager, the Doctor checked out the tribbles. The Doctor scanned the tribbles and Away Team and they were OK. The Doctor said, "Let's keep those furry creatures overnight to observe them" 

Janeway came to Sick Bay to see the tribbles. Janeway smiled, "They are sure cute." 

Tom commented to Janeway, "I thought about having one for a pet." 

Janeway replied to Tom, "I don't think that we should keep them on a ship. Don't you know that you may be taking them away from their family? " 

Tom added, "I thought those would be some simple lifeforms. I suppose that we could send them back tomorrow. 

The next morning, there must have been at least 20 tribbles at Sick Bay. The Voyager had been going on Warp Speed 7 since the previous night. Tom went to Sick Bay and was shocked to see many more tribbles. Tom called through the transmission, "Captain Janeway, Tuvok; Please come to Sick Bay. You've got to see this." 

When they got to Sick Bay, Tom called the Doctor. The Doctor appeared and said, "What's your emergency" 

Tom said, "Why are there so many of those fuzzy things." 

The Doctor said, "I have observed them. They do multiply fast. I have checked with a computer log. They are called tribbles. This happened on the USS Enterprise with Captain Kirk. It started from Space Station K-7. Tribbles multiply within a matter of hours. In fact they are born pregnant." 

The Voyager went onto yellow alert. Captain Janeway spoke through the transmission and said, "Those fuzzy things that were brought in are known as tribbles. This incident happened on USS Enterprise during the 23rd century. The tribbles multiply very rapidly. We are going send them back to the planet where we found them." 

By this time, in the engineering section, tribbles were all over. When B'Elanna came into engineering, the tribbles screeched at her. B'Elanna said, "I don't understand why tribbles do that for me while they purr for everyone else." 

Captain Janeway replied to B'Elanna, "I have studied the log from USS Enterprise and tribbles do hate Klingons. When Klingons were at Space Station K-7, they made themselves like humans. However, tribbles could tell that they were Klingons. That's how they got rid of Klingons from Space Station K-7." 

B'Elanna added, "So, in other words, the tribbles are really some weapon against Klingons." 

Now on the bridge, the tribbles were all over the controls everywhere. Captain Janeway said, "Who brought the tribbles to the bridge?" 

Tom replied, "I brought only one tribble to the bridge. I thought they were cute. Their purring sounds peaceful to me. I don't know how the others got there." 

The Captain added, "Even if you brought only one, they multiply. Now there are probably several hundred on the ship." 

Tuvok replied, "There are exactly 1,786 tribbles on this ship. This is my logical calculation." 

The Captain added, "I want all of you to pick up every tribble off the bridge. As soon as we get back to that planet, we're going to beam every tribble to that surface. After all, it's their home." 

Chakotay said, "If we find Klingons coming, do you think we could beam them to Klingon Birds of Prey? This really would be a good weapon against Klingons." 

The Captain replied, "I don't think this is good idea. After all, there would be more problems from multiplying." 

The tribbles were now everywhere on Voyager. Voyager now was slowing down as they were approaching the planet where they found the tribbles. There was another ship approaching Voyager. This was a cubical ship. The Captain looked at the screen and said, "It's the Borg. Go to red alert!" 

The voice from the Borg Ship through communication said, "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." 

B'Elanna said, "Since tribbles hate Klingons, I hope they hate Borg. How about beaming them to the Borg Ship?" 

The Captain said, "Let's vote on it. I don't like the idea of beaming tribbles to the Borg Ship." The Captain talked it over with the crew and the majority agreed to beam tribbles to the Borg Ship. 

At the transporter room, they started to beam tribbles to the Borg Ship. The Captain said through communications to the Borg Ship, "We have beamed tribbles to you and would you please leave?" 

The voice from the Borg Ship through communications said, "Good! They will be assimilated and we will use them against the Klingons. You still will be assimilated." 

The Borg just had sent some of the assimilated tribbles back. Seven of Nine said, "I found several Borg tribbles in my quarters. Apparently, they have been assimilated." 

Tuvok said, "I suggest that we beam all the Borg tribbles back and send them to a tractor beam generator. That way, we could go to warp speed before we get assimilated" From the transporter room, they collected all the Borg tribbles and beamed them to back to the Borg Ship. Tuvok added, "Beam them directly to a tractor beam generator. As soon the tractor beam generator is disrupted, go to warp speed 6 to that planet so we can send those tribbles back." 

The captain said, "The Borg are firing at us. Shields up. Fire photon torpedoes. Target the engine only." After they fired two photon torpedoes at the Borg Ship. The warp drive was disabled. The Captain added, "Go to warp speed 6." 

Now Voyager was near the planet and was beaming the tribbles back to that planet. Mr. Paris said, It's shame we couldn't keep them. They would make wonderful pets." 

After all, the tribbles were beamed to that planet and the Captain said, "Let's go home." 

**THE END**


End file.
